Doctor Strange and the Talking Anus Cushion
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Doctor Strange goes to the library where he finds a secret door. His cloak realises that it doesn't want to be associated with him anymore and abandons him! He finds another relic but it is deranged, from the Dark Dimension and it is made of buttholes. Contains: poop, buttholes and themes of abandonment.


Dr. Strange was walking through the library of Kamar-Taj looking for specific books to read so he could improve his knowledge of magic. He had already read all of the books in the advanced reading section and was getting bored. He was thinking of leaving the Sanctuary soon and going back home to America when a mysterious door caught his eye. He had been in the library millions of times but this was the first time he had noticed the door! He had to go and investigate.

Stephen Strange opened the door and it creaked loudly like a dying seabird. He checked that nobody was following him in case the room was meant to be secret and he'd get in trouble for sneaking in, and then he closed the door behind him. It locked instantly and then vanished before his scared eyes! He was trapped in the dark! His magical cape of levitation did not like Dr. Strange's trespassing in the secret library room and drifted off of his shoulders. He tried grabbing for it but it slapped him with its large collar and drifted effortlessly through he solid wall. It had seen how untrustworthy Dr. Strange was and felt he had become too dark to be worthy it. Plus the cape had always kind of hated him anyway and was just itching for an chance to leave him alone in the dark.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Stephen "My sacred relic is gone! It hates me and has left me like my girlfriend did." He started to cry like a girl and because he was so scared and lonely in the pitch black room he poopd himself in despair. Now he was alone, crying and soiled. He jumped as a creepy whisper came from the darkness. It sounded like an adult pretending to be a child and was just generally creepy and weird. "Your cape may have run away but I'M still here..."

Dr. Strange cast a light spell and the room lit up. It was full of boxes marked DO NOT OPEN - DEFECTIVE RELICS. The Ancient One must've locked some relics away for some reason and not told anyone! Perhaps they were extra strong relics that could help Stephen become more powerful... The voice came again and said "I am better than your old relic. I wouldn't abandon you..." The voice was coming from a crate which Dr. Strange smashed open with a nearby fire extinguisher. He realised the had been unecessary as the crate was open anyhow and all it seemed to contains was an old battered black cushion that was about the length of his forearm and was shaped like a floppy rectangle. He was about to smash open another box when he sensed a strange magical energy coming from the cushion. It felt wrong. Very wrong. It was the feeling of being watched by many eyes which wanted to see you die. He reached down to pick up the cushion...

...Suddenly his whole hand was consumed by the cushion as if some kind of hole had opened and swallowed his fist. He shrieked as he felt something warm and squishy inside the pillow. The cushion spoke again "I like you Stephen. My anus likes you." Dr. Strange screamed and fell backwards into a shelf of toilet tissue as he attempted to pry the thing off of his hand with his other hand. His second hand was also devoured by the cushion. He now had both hands irreversibly stuck inside the squishy innards of a cursed relic cushion. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" He hollered at the thing as he tried to shake it off.

"I am a relic from the Dark Dimension. My entire body can grow anuses anywhere and I devour things with them. I can also see and smell and sense emotion with them. My anii like you Stephen. That's why two of them are absorbing your hands." Dr. Strange floundered in toilet rolls as stuff from the shelf fell onto him and he tried to beat the thing off him by bashing it on a nearby crate. It hissed in pleasure oddly, "Oh, that's good! I think I just grew another anus." Half of the crate was absorbed into one of the cushion's anii and something horrible and warm came out at the same time. The cushion was filled with poop!

As a desperate attempt to free himself, Dr. Strange leapt to his feet and tried to drop-kick the anus cushion across the room but his hands were stuck fast inside it and he ended up kicking himself across the room. His foot was absorbed by an anus on the side of the cushion. Stephen writhed in poop on the floor and started swinging the cushion around trying to to open a magical portal to go get help from the Ancient One. The thing spoke again "I feel your hatred of me and I like it...It makes me grow more anii. I can sense you have relatively full bowels...why not let go?" At this violent and explosion diarrhea shot out of ever orifice of Stephen Strange and swirled around in the room magically. A portal made from swirling poop opened!

Dr. Strange screamed but the cushion pulled his hands and his entire body through the portal, drenching him in fecal sludge, garbage and stray toilet rolls. Everything went black...

Stephen woke up on the other side of the portal. It was dark, stinky and felt like wet liver when he touched the walls. The whole cavern seemed to be alive and vibrating weirdly. At least his hands and foot were free though. The creepy voice echoed through the chamber "Welcome Stephen...to my BOWELS! I have absorbed your very being and now you are forever prisoner in my colon." Stephen vomited up his lunch and some of the donut from yesterday. He was enslaved to the talking anus cushion! It was too powerful and had too many anii to be fought.

Upset and violated he sat down and cried and pooped a bit. He hoped this was all some bizarre illusion he had created in a bar dream. Then twenty eight anii opened at once and the thing sluiced out it's bowels. Covered in poop and suffering from toxic shock syndrome Stephen went into a diarrhea induced coma.

Everything looked dark for the world now that a minion of the Dark Dimension was free!

The end.


End file.
